A Shot in the Dark!
by KennedyRaye
Summary: When Four best friend move to the Palmwood and meet their celebrity crushes, will they find love or heartbreak? They might just become enemies instead! BTR/OCs first fanfic hope you love it
1. hand me my helmet

Kenny's POV:

As I stepped out of my Blue mustang GT premium with white leather seats, I looked at my three best friends as smiles danced across their faces. I broke the awkward silence, "Goodbye Missouri," the girls soon joined in, "Hello Palm woods," as we giggled and headed for the fount doors. Maggie quickly reached into her purse and pulled out a POP TIGER magazine and flipped to an article, "Girls, Do you want to know what James's favorite Cuda product is?" Her face lighting up at the picture of our favorite up and coming boy band, and yes I know it sounds lame but if you say them you would totally agree. Kenna rolled her eyes, "Umm Mags hate to break it to you, but we really don't care," and Jade decided to put her logic in, "Plus, remember that stuff caused like really bad allergic reactions!"

Jade sounded like she was having trouble talking, so I looked back to see her coming with both her and Maggie's things! Maggie being the fashion lover out of us all had about 100 more bags than the rest of us, and she was making Jade carry both! Kenna and I began to lecture Maggie, "Really Mags," Kenna started. I rolled my eyes at Maggie, "Jade is not your maid!... HA! I just realized that rhymed," I was full out laughing at this, when they decided to ruin the moment! "Kenny, you are such a spaz," they said together as we walked through the doors. Kenna had to add," Not to mention a total klutz"! I spun around facing the three, "I AM NOT A KLU….," before I could finish I was tackled and on my back.

"Ouch," I wined helpless while my besties stood there, wide eyed, mouths open in shock! The mystery culprit behind me began to panic, "SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, are you ok? All I wanted was some Fruit Snackers, and I gave a really hot girl a concussion," he stopped for a second, "Wait… Did I just say that last part?"

I still had my back to him as I motioned for Jade to hand me my helmet. She pulled it out of my bag and handed it to me whispering into my ear, "You are going to flip!" Whatever that's supposed to meen! I turned around adjusting my helment, " Oh, sweetie its ok! I should probably wear this more often". I giggled as I looked into his beautiful brown eyes….. That I have seen before….OMG I AM TALKIKNG TO CARLOS GARCIA OF BIG TIME RUSH!

…..WAIT! Did he call me HOT!

* * *

><p><strong>hi guys this is my very first fanfiction and im really excited about it! i hope you like it ! this is an love story for all the guys so dont worry you will get there POVs too! review please no flames<strong>


	2. what about corndogs?

**Sorry I am too excited to stop writing! enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Carlos POV:<p>

I don't think I can talk, "**YOU WEAR A HELMENT TOO**?" …. OK, I guess I can. I think I might have scared her cause her beautiful green eyes were the size of dinner plates. I looked to her friends, "Umm hi guys I'm Carlos! Uhh I think I broke your adorable friend here!" UGH what is wrong with my brain?

Her friend, the one who gave her the purple helmet (which I just noticed has a red and black BTR sticker on it) looked to the blonde standing beside her and smirked. The blonde motion for one second and went behind the cute auburn hair girl in fount of me, and swiftly kicked the purple helmet right off her head! As she did this she said, "Kennedy comes out of dream land!" Kennedy what an epic name! Well Kennedy shot daggers towards the blonde, "McKenna, **SERIOUSLY**! If you scratched it I'll kill you!" She came back over toward s me I gulped, please oh please don't let me say anything else stupid, " I'm Carlos Garcia. Sorry I ran into you! I'm in Big Time Rush, but judging by the sticker on your helmet," I got a boost of confidence and poked the sticker on the helmet, "You all ready know that. I do want to know a few thing though is that ok?" I really hope that didn't sound creepy!

I looked at her face as it slightly turned pink. She removed her helmet to inspect the sticker, her auburn hair gracefully bouncing as she placed it back on her head. "o-ok s-shoot," she struggled cutely. I rubbed my hands together, "One why do you wear a helmet?" She laughed, "Ok, I am a HUGE klutz it protect the brain." I chuckled slightly, "That's cool, I wear mine for the same reason. Also what your name?" Right when said mine her jaw dropped and she froze. Her blonde friend, whom I now know as McKenna, nudged her and she began, "Oh, my name is Kennedy, but I HATE that so please call me Kenny."

I laughed at that, "Ok _Kenny_, What's your talent?" She face lit up with a smirk, "I'm one fourth of a undiscovered girl group called Raining Roses! I also play drums, piano, and guitar, but I love to dance, sing, and act!" Whoa this girl was seriously talented, but she wasn't done, "I love to play hockey, and cheer!" SHE LOVES HOCKEY! OK I THINK I AM IN LOVE! This last question was to see if she truly was my dream girl, "Final question…," the moment of truth, "How do you fell about corndogs?" All of her buds eyes went wide, I really expected her to laugh in my face, but she smiled and answered, "Greatest food of all time! I love them so much!" OK SHE IS MY FLIPING DREAM GIRL!

I was going to ask her what room she was staying in, when the elevator door opened, **"CARLOS WHERE ARE YOU I NEED YOU TO HELP ME PROVE A POINT TO THESE IDIOTS! WHO IS BETTER WAYNE GRETSKI OR BOBBY ORR!"**

General POV:

Kendall, James, and Logan had just come to get Carlos to head to Rouque Records, but as usual got into an argument over some random topic. Today's was 'Who is the greatest hockey player of all time' , and Logan and James where set on it being Bobby Orr, but Kendall stuck with the great Wayne Gretski! He knew Carlos would agree with him on this one and exited the elevator with them in search of Carlos. They found him alright, but what he was doing was odd for Carlos. He was flirting with a girl, and she was flirting right back! They were going to embarrass the hell out of him when they noticed, the girl had friends, and they were HOT! The boys couldn't help but stare!

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you liked it next chapter has kendall and kenna's pov !<strong>


	3. Dont rip off James Bond

**Ok I am super proud of this chapter ! Do me a huge favor and tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p>Kendall POV:<p>

After a good five minutes of staring, I remembered the REAL reason we came for Carlos, "Sorry but Carlos, Gustavo needs us." He let out a sigh and wined like a baby about how he didn't want to go. In doing this the girls started giggling, the blonde (the one I was checking out) spoke up, "Before you go shouldn't we at least introduce ourselves?" James being the budding Casanova stepped up, taking one of the girl's hands, causing he face to turn bright red as she giggled. How does he do that? Its really annoying, "The names Diamond, James Diamond." NO way I am letting this pass, "Nice way to rip off James Bond!" Only I wasn't the only one to say it blonde did too, giggling she thrust her hand out to mine, I shook it as she spoke, "I'm McKenna but you can call me Kenna."

I was about to introduce myself when my phone went off, I reluctantly answered it. Gustavo yelling through the phone, "KENDALL GET YOU AND THE REST OF THE DOGS, AND GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE NOW!," Carlos leaned over to the reddish haired girl, " and he isn't on speaker phone!" The girl looked over to Kenna who nodded yes. Then looked to us and mouthing 'You're in for a huge surprise,' while the other girls giggled. The red head instructed me to hand her my screaming phone, Carlos frantically whispering to her, "You really shouldn't do that!" She tapped her helmet twice giving us a reassuring smile I gulped and handed her the phone.

She smiled and turned the phone on speaker at full blast, making Gustavo's voce 100% louder. The light brunette yelled to her, "Kenny is your uncle G that bad in person!" The read head, now named Kenny, yelled back, "I don't know Mags! I'll ask, Uncle G are you always this loud and obnoxious?" This cause the line to go dead and the girls to erupted into laughter.

Kenna POV:

The looks on the guys' faces were currently perfect right now! Kenny always hyper made it better, "Uncle G, you alive in there?" It took all of our energy not to laugh again. His raspy but now calm voice broke through, "Yeah, I'm alive. Can you give the phone back to the Dogs…..please," the boys mouths dropped open in shock, once again priceless! I need my camera! No, then I would be just another fan girl, although I already am one. Kendall tried to get the phone back from her but she signaled for one second, "Ok, on one condition Uncle G," he groaned, "What's that, Kennedy I really don't have time for this!" Kenny's eyes showed rage at the use of her real name, "FIRST OFF its Kenny NOT KENNEDY you know I hate that! Second my girls and I will be in the studio soon, lastly be nice to these guys. I have a hockey stick and I am not afraid to use it!" Gustavo sighed, "Fine! Now GIVE KENDALL THE PHONE!"

She smirked and chucked Kendall his phone, and turned to the guys as confident as ever! I am so proud to call her my best friend right now! "Don't worry guys, I'm nothing like him I'm nice, and don't yell that often," she glanced back at the guys as Kendall returned. She being the lovable spaz that she is grabbed Maggie and Jade and thrust them forward, "Oh, this is Maggie, we call her Mags, she is the world most lovable yet conceded, beauty obsessed person we've ever meat!" She turned back to me winking, as Maggie wondered off wondering what she meant. Let's see how long that takes!

My eyes drifted to Logan who was studding Jade, I think he looked interested. I need to save Jade from embarrassment if he is, I grabbed Kenny by the shoulder and whispered, "Go easy on her intro ok, I think Logan might like her, and we both know she likes him! OK!" She nodded her head in understanding, and looked back at the guys, "And this is Jade, she has an amazing voice, plays guitar, and is in love with Science and Math. She was always the top of our class back home." Kenny did well Logan seemed visibly impressed! The realization of what Kenny said dawned on Maggie as she yelled, "I AM NOT!" Causing me to double over in pain from laughing.

I noticed Carlos' eyes had not left Kenny since the collision, I needed and wanted to boost her up, "For those of you who were not around for the collision," Kenny's eyes went wide in embarrassment as she realized what I was doing. I glanced at Carlos who looked guilty, "Don't worry Carlos who looked guilty, "Don't worry Carlos know harm no foul she is she is alright! Back on track here this is Kennedy Priscilla Rouque," The girls' eyes grew wide terror at the use of her real name. She just glared at me, as the guys began to laugh, well all expect Carlos. Kenny didn't notice she was on the verge of tears. I need to get to it KNOW, "We call her Kenny because she hates her name. She is the most loyal, trust worthy person we know. She can be wild and crazy at times. She is a dare devil, but we love her. She wears her helmet still, and loves corndogs. She might have two hugely famous Uncles, but she is so down to Earth." Jade inserted into my speech, "She is an epic athlete, singer, actor, and an amazing painter." Maggie finished us off, "And prankster don't forget prankster." She laughed and thanked us.

Then she said, "McKenna aka Kenna is awesome, but annoying at the same time! The End!" I looked at Kenny, "Wow a whole two sentences I feel loved!" she looked at me, "I cut to the chase!" Causing all of us to laugh. Logan and Kendall introduce themselves and left for Gustavo.

* * *

><p><strong>OK I've always loved the idea of one of the guys being in love with someone related to Gustavo! Also Kenny has two famous uncles one will be reviled soon! the girls are all 17 like the guys and are just like them in their own demented way. also BTW this chapter goes out ot Ohmyglob she is an awesome writer and know how to make anyone smile! <strong>

**R&R plz i really want feed back plus to all my TEEN WOLF FANS a Stiles/OC is in the works and im really proud of it**


	4. shut up and drive

**Ok out of all my POVs Logan is By far the hardest! dont worry all Camille fans she will cause and actress uproar soon enough!**

* * *

><p>Logan POV:<p>

A love for Science and Math very intriguing.

" I don't know about you guys but I think Maggie likes me." James interrupted my train of thought, but I still rolled my eyes. Kendall shocked us all, "Well that girl Kenna shocked me, she is like something out of a dream," he said sighing dreamily. I interrupted him, "Two thing, who are you and what have you done to Kendall Knight?" I screamed causing Carlos and James to laugh. Kendall turned to me a said, "SHUT UP AND DRIVE!" I turned my attention back to the BTR mobile, so Carlos Finished for me, "If you are the real Kendall Knight, then buddy you sure have a thing for blondes!" This caused James and I to erupt in laughter, while Kendall shot daggers at Carlos, "SHUT UP and at least I didn't run her over and then proceed to drool every time she talked!"

Ok that was a low blow even for Kendall, Carlos was totally panicking now, "James I didn't did I?" He was nervous more than I have ever seen him before, James noticed it too, "No Carlitos I doubt she even noticed. She was kind of mortified when her name got brought up!" We all began to laugh, Carlos' eyes narrowed, "Come one guys I actually like her name!" He stood up for her, DOES HE NOT REMEMBER HER LAST NAME! James turned to me, "Logan what about Jade you seemed to like her!" he said while wagging his eyebrows. She was beautiful, but I am not saying that aloud, "Sorry concentrating on the road here!" The guys smirked as we pulled into Rouque Records.

Jade POV:

We were quite until we were our side our apartment door that's when Maggie blurted out, "OH MY GOD! BIG TIME RUSH JUST TALKED TO US!" This caused all of us to jump up and down squealing like maniacs. Kenny was next to sequel, "Before we enter our apartment I share a room with jade called it, and two DOESN'T CARLOS LOOK HOTTER IN PERSON!" I couldn't help but roll my eyes! Once we entered the room all four of our mouths dropped open. I couldn't help myself, "Your uncle rocks Kenny!" Kenny replied, "Well he is Gustavo Rouque," she is such a spaz! She confirmed it by running into the living room screaming," OMG THERE IS A SWIRLY SLIDE!" As she reached the top she yelled again, "AND AN ARCADE!"

Maggie got up and grabbed one of her many suitcases, and headed for the bathroom. Only to start screaming that we had to come and see it. We entered the room and it was huge then she motioned for us to come see our closet; it was almost as big as our living room! Maggie, Kenna and I began to jump for joy. While Kenny rolled her eyes, then darted I caught the drift we ran into the bigger room and yelled, "Call it," as Kenna and Maggie groaned. Our door bell rang as Maggie rushed for it always trying to get the guy. I was the Bell Boy was there with our boxes.

3 hours later:

We are finally unpacked, and it's a great day so I turned to the girls and picked up my book and began to read. "Oh no you don't" Kenny chirped taking my book. "Girls get dressed. We are trying out the pool!"

I came out five minute later in my purple polka dot tankini which offset my tan skin and dark brown hair. Kenny can out in her green bikini and athletic shorts. Maggie in her movie star yellow bikini, and Kenna in her Light blue one piece. Mags flung open the door, "To the pool!" with that she darted out the door then yelled over her shoulder, "BTW, Last one down confesses their undying love to their BTR guy!" With that the three of us where out the door!

* * *

><p><strong>I dont know how my outfit discriptions turned out R&amp;R and tell me <strong>

**Jame and Maggie soon Promise**


	5. Who won the race?

**This goes out to BIGTIMERUSHER 11.21.11 who folled this story and reviewed!**

* * *

><p>James POV:<p>

Three strait hours of harmonies I could almost go to sleep without checking my hair…..almost! "I don't know about you guys, but I am going strait to bed," I said while yawing. Before the guys could respond, Maggie came flying into the lobby, stopping to wave at me, then dove into the pool. "Ok that happened and…," but Kendall was cut short by the three other girls past. Kenna jumped into the pool after Maggie, while Jade and Kenny sat on the edge. Jade with a book in her hand reading, Kenny writing something in a journal. I spoke up suddenly energized, "On second thought, I think I'd rather go swimming," the guys grinned wide at said, "Agreed." With that we raced up stairs into apartment 2J.

Maggie POV:

I needed to work on my tan, so I lazily pulled myself out of the pool. Just then a cry rang out, "CANNON BALL," the culprit Carlos. I ended up slipping; only to be caught by a set a muscular set of arms; I looked up to a smile at James, "Thanks James." He smiled his thousand watt smile, "Anytime Mags," I giggled batting my eye lashes until I was push by Logan. Running past trying to get to Jade causing me to slip and fall into the pool.

When I resurfaced I saw James jump in as he came up he said, "Maggie are you ok?" I smiled he was worried about me. "Yeah James, I'm fine," He surprised me by picking me up bridal style carrying me out of the pool, "Well Mags I'm not taking any chances!" I placed my head in the crook of his neck, "Ok James if you say so," I noticed the girls looking up at us giggling, when we heard Carlos yell, "Watch this!" As he put his helmet on, tapped it twice and ran into the pool making the biggest splash ever. James whispered into my ear, "He is trying to impress Kenny, Just don't tell her ok." I giggled and glanced at Kenny who had looked up from her sketch book eyes glued on Carlos with a smile on her face, "I won't and mission accomplished!" I realized he was still carrying me, "Um James, You can set me down," he turned pink, "Oh uh….sorry," he set me down.

I looked to see Logan and Jade having a nice conversation; as he was about to put his around her, this frizzy haired brunette and smacked him on the cheek. "Camille don't , not now," Logan begged only to be smacked again, " How could you! You told me you loved me and then you cheat on me! After my mom died, and I get into this HUGE fight with my best friend! And this ZIT!" She then proceeded to grab Logan By the shirt and kiss him! "I guess I'll take you back," With that the chick got up and walked away!

Logan turned to Jade about to explain, when she grabbed her books with tears in her eyes as she ran from the pool. Kenna shot Logan a warning glance the said, "I'll go stop her water work, she really liked you Logan! Too bad you're a JERK!" With that was off, I glanced at Kenny who was shooting Logan Dagger as he sighed, "I can explain."

General POV:

The two girls left at the pool were fuming as Maggie screamed, "LIKE HELL YOU CAN EXPLAIN!LOGAN YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE SMART ONE!" Kenny still a little miffed, "Well cheater don't explain it to us explain it to Jade!" Logan sighed, "Any idea where she is?" Maggie groaned and grabbed her phone, "Do I have to do everything," she began to text someone.

TO: KENNA

Hey! Calm jade & bring her down. Logan has so major splaning 2 do

TO: MAGS

Ok then we can rip his head off!

TO KENNA

Jade gets 1st swing

An evil smirk danced across her face. Five minutes later the other two girls returned, tears were streaming down Jades face as she spoke, "Sorry my friends are drama queens, nut you have five minutes." Logan looked into her eyes as he began, "Don't be sorry they are trying to protect you and for starters Camille is an actress. She dose this all the time to me and Kendall." Jade's eyes softened as the other three girls looked at the ground. Carlos always helpful added, "But she only kisses Logan," the other boys yelled, "CARLOS!" he took a step back apologies, Logan went back to it, "Yes, that is true, because she still likes me. We did date but we are so over!" The girls turn to Logan and tackled him in a hug, well all except Jade who just laughed as he friends spazed out, "We are so sorry Logan! Sorry I threatened you! You are not a jerk!" the three finished together with, "We are sooo sorry!" Logan laughed, "It's all good!"

What Logan and the girls didn't know was the look on Kendall, James and Carlos' faces showed pure jealousy!

From across the pool:

"Damn it ! I was sure that was going to work! Sorry girls!" Camille grumbled as she crushed her cup in her hand. "Cami it's not your fault, we need to kick it up a notch," Lucy stone quipped as she glared at the blonde flirting with Kendall. She glanced at Stephanie King as a evil smile formed on her face, "I've got it! Those girls wont stay long if their apartment was say haunted," Camille and Lucy's face lit up with excitement. "Perfact then James and the boys will back to loving us," the blonde Jennifer sniped.

What the girls didn't see was a small girl wearing a bush helmet was recording them, "I have got to show Kendall and the guy!" Katie Knight whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R please<strong>


	6. Mr Knight give me your crown

**Wow Over 150 views in less than a week! Thank you guys! I guess I have to tell you what I own dont I ...:(**

**Carlos: I think we should help her guys**

**Logan James Kendall: AGREED!**

**ME:HOLY SCHMIDT! HOW DID YOU GET IN MY HOUSE!**

**Carlos: We have been reading your story... I like it**

**Kendall: Carlos you know how to read? HAHAHAHAHA**

***Carlos tappes his helmet***

**James: Hi I am James**

**ME: I know JAmes *rolls eyes***

**Logan: THECHEERLEADERWANNABE does not our us or our friends she just owns her OC's**

**James: Thank you bTW Maggie is hot!**

**ME: Your very welcome James. The characters are based on me and my friends!**

**Carlos: Which one are you?**

**Me: *blushes ans runs out of the room***

**Kendall: I think she likes...never mind!**

**Carlos:What!**

**Logan: Just read and review please!**

* * *

><p>Katie POV:<p>

When I entered the apartment, I was hit with a couch cushion. "UGH! Where is it….Katie!...Have you seen my lucky comb?" James shrieked as I groaned, "Why? Also check your right hand," He looked down to notice it in his hand, "Cause the guys and I are going to hang with the girls in their apartment and I have to look good for Mags!" I chuckled at James' girly excuse.

I remembered why I came up stairs. I ran up the stairs by the swirly slide and screamed at the top of my lungs, "BOYS QUIT PIMPING YOURSELVES OUT FOR THE NEW GIRLS, AND GET OUT HERE SOME DRAMA IS GOING DOWN!" The doors swung open as three out of the four boys scream, "KATIE!" I laughed quickly sliding down the slide, and grabbed my camera plugging it into the TV pressed play. The boys watched as the girls made the plan to get the boys crushes out! The guys jaws dropped and James pleaded, "Kendall what do we do?" Kendall shot up, "I don't know Logan's the Big Time Brain," Logan squealed, "I don't work well under pressure." While Carlos shpt up with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Guys why don't we use tomorrow as an advantage!"

We looked at Carlos with Confused looks on our faces; he sighed and added, "Tomorrow is prank day! I say we team up with our new girl and dominate!" James shot up, "and then we could clam their queen!" I rolled my eyes as Logan stated, "We cold also keep an eye on them." Kendall and I added, "If you don't prank yourself in the process." We all laughed as Logan pouted. I glanced at the clock, "Don't you losers have some roses to charm?" and with that the boys where out the door.

Kenny POV:

My cell phone beeped with a text from my cousin saying.

'get on Skype now!kk!'

I laughed and looked at my friends, "Kass wants me to Skype her, just point Carlos in my direction and say your tour guide will be with you in a moment," they giggled and nodded. I went to my room, which Jade had covered with BTR and One Direction posters, and opened my laptop. Kassandra smiled, "Hi cuz, hows LA treating you?" I waved being the spaz I am, "It's ok, but guess who we met," she pretended to think before answering, "Matthew Knight?" I laughed the stated, "You wish? Sorry Kass no sign of your future seer husband," Matthew Knight was out favorite actor from the Disney show My Babysitters a Vampire. Kass pouted, "Well it's not your boyfriend, Dylan O'Brian, Teen Wolf is shooting season two right now in Georgia…so who?" I smiled wide as she raised her eyebrows, "BIG TIME RUSH," her eyes went wide, just as Carlos entered the room, "K you in here Mags said you might be." I laughed, looked back to the screen and said, "Bye Kass, I got to go! Carlos needs me. If I meet Matthew Knight I will give him your number. Also tell your dad I said not to be to cocky on the ice," with that I closed the computer.

As Carlos looked at me, "I could give you Matt's number if you want," I looked at him in pure shock, "how do you have Matthew's number and do you have Dylan O'Brian's?" Carlos laughed, "Yeah, but I'm not setting him up with you. You are way too crazy! Also Matt is Kendall's cousin." I punched him in the arm, and he acted like it didn't hurt while adding, "What's your uncle do anyway?" visibly interested. I laughed, "He was a hockey player, that's why I love hockey," he stopped misstep obviously confused until I yelled, "Last one down the swirly slide is a rotten egg!" then flung myself into the swirly slide as I heard him yell, "NO FAIR!" I laughed so hard I forgot to move and soon enough Carlos on top of my laughing. He got of me and helped me up laughing, "I'm sorry, but that's what you get for cheating," I scoffed and said, "I was going to show you the arcade but now I am not so sure."

Carlos gave me his puppy dog face…UGH too cute, must break, "FINE!" he cheered and spun me around in a bear hug. "Sorry to rain on your adorable little flirting parade, but the guys said they needed to talk to us," Maggie said with and evil glint in her eyes. GREAT, I'll never live this down! "Ok shoot," was all I said as I jumped over the back and onto the couch.

The boys looked at Kendall who had a mischievous grin on his face, "Tomorrow is prank day; It's a day where everyone tries to [rank each other and the last one standing is prank king or queen. My sister and I currently share the title." I smirked, "Well not anymore that crown is mine." Kendall gave me a look that says 'YOU'RE ON'. James intervened, "We wanted to pair up with one of you girls this year and share the title," my three friends shot up each sitting by one of the guys.

Kenna and Kendall

Maggie and James

Jade and Logan

I glance up at Carlos who smiled wide, guess we are partners. Carlos glanced at Logan, "Jade be careful Logan always pranks himself," this caused everyone to laugh while Logan turned bright red. I grabbed Carlos' hand and pulled him into the arcade then whispered in his ear, "I have a plan!"

THE NEXT DAY

Carlos POV:

It's officially prank day! I hope Kenny knows what she is doing….. "MY HAIR?" James screamed. Logan and Kendall looked back at me while I smirked, "Let the games begin!" just as a green haired James Diamond entered the room, causing the tree of us to laugh.

Out of the blue Kenny burst into the room, chucking a water gun at me, yelling, "Two down, now let the games begin," as she ran and hide behind me, a now pink haired furious Maggie ran in, "LOW BLOW MY HAIR!" I grabbed Kenny's hand as we ran out the door while she yelled, "its 24 hour hair die don't worry!" We ran down the stairs and hide behind the boiler trying to breathe but we where to busy laughing. She looked up at me and we hugged as she smiled, "That's was so much fun! Now for Logan and Jade," we tapped our helmets and were off. Water guns in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>ME: Well thats the chapter! Hope you liked it! Kass is really my FF bud OHMYGLOB567 check her out guys! ALSO I make a guest appearance in her NEW STORY! MIXED UP IN PARIS Where I am a Fairy!<strong>

**James:*glairs at me* YOU DIED MY HAIR GREEN**

**Logan: I like you wannabe you funny**

**Me: Aww thanks Logie**

**Carlos: DO WE WIN DO WE WIN!**

**Me:Carlitos you will have to wait and see**

**Kendall: *texting***

**Me:Who are you texting**

**Kendall: Wait and see**

**BTR: R&R PLEASE WE LIKE THIS STORY!**


	7. Romance and Rotten eggs

**me:OK the boys here are bugging me so here is the the rest of Prank day!**

***knock on the door***

**Kendall: I got it**

***Matthew Knight walks in***

**Matthew: Hi, the guys told me to check out your story.**

**me:*faints***

**Carlos: How come she fainted for Matthew and not me?**

**James: Jealous much**

***Carlos attacks James***

**James: Watch the hair!**

**Logan: THECHEERLEADERWANNABE owns nothing! Although she wishes she does**

**ME: SHUT UP LOGAN!**

**Kendall: Get on with the story!**

**Me; FINE!**

**Matthew: She is really cute!**

**ME: *faints again***

**Carlos: *turns bright red and walks out***

**JAmes: Heres the story *sound for vase breaking* Kendall CARLOS BROKE SOMETHING!**

* * *

><p>Kendall POV:<p>

James ran to the now sobbing Maggie and crushed her in a hug, I do have to admit that was a really cool prank Kenny and Carlos pulled. Logan looked at me with wide eye, "THE GIRLS!" he yelled as we ran to their apartment. Luckily they were ok, and un pranked although they were laughing about Maggie's pink hair. Kenna gat up and grabbed my hand and we went for our prank arsenal in another room.

We heard a scream coming from the living room. Kenna grabbed her paint ball sling shot and ran looking over the edge down onto the living room. She busted up laughing while Jade screamed, "It's not funny!" I looked over to see Logan and Jade covered in the green liquid. Kenna still laughing said, "Kenny slimed them!" Man, she is on her A game! Time to kick it up a notch!

Kenna got a text and her eyes went wide. My phone went off, Carlos sent me a text.

'Just prankd hole lobby ur next! GL ur gunna need it! –carlitos'

Crap! Then my phone went off again

'thnx 4 this idea of pairing up! K is holding my hand. Ur da –carlitos'

Ok who could not smile at this, I grabbed Kenna by the hand and said, "Come on I have a plan."

Kenna POV:

Ok sorry but I'm gunna have a Rusher moment!

HOLY SCHIMDT! KENDALL KNIGHT IS HOLDING MY HAND! Ok all better, well besides the fact that I am blushing like crazy! "Ok, Kendall what's the plan?" he sighed, "Ok I am going to show you a text Carlos sent me. First don't freak out or they might hear us, and two," he handed me his phone, "Carlos really likes her a lot!"

OMG! Although it was pretty obvious, but confirmation! I smiled, "I won't as long as you don't tell him the felling mutual," I quickly covered my mouth, "That didn't come out! CRAP!" Kendall just laughed as we ran out the door and heard, "FIRE!" as water balloons where pelted at us one smacked me in the head! "GROSS! Rotten eggs really!" Kendall ran up to me, "Kenna you ok?" I laughed, "Yeah I need a shower, but I'm ok," we heard a groan as Katie appeared, "Me too, Carlos slimed my face! Sorry I hit you I was aiming for Kendork!" I laughed at his name, "Katie, we should run Kendork is the last man standing, and I have a feeling Kenlos is taking no prisoners," With that's we left Kendall and ran into apartment 2J.

"Where did you come up with Kenlos?" Katie said laughing. I glanced up to see my now normal and clean friends watching a movie. I ruined the moment, "Well Katie how about Maggie, Jade, and I explain the Kenlos philosophy," this caused Maggie to hit the floor laughing and Jade to pale, "Kenna should we do that, if she finds out we are dead!" I rolled my eyes why does she have to be right! "Fine," I sighed, "We will only explain…if you three promise not to tell," the three nodded their heads. Maggie started, "Well when you first CD came out we bought it, and Kenny kept saying how cute she thought he was," James and Logan had smiles that began to form while Katie giggled. She continued, "We each had out favorite BTR guy, but Carlos was her favorite."

This got the guys attention, "So who's yours?" Logan asked Jade. She giggled, "Wouldn't you like to know…..Anyway Kenny's crush got annoying, so we put their names together," I ended it, "And thus Kenlos was born." This caused everyone to laugh, until we heard Kendall scream.

Kenny POV:

Gosh! Kendall scrams like a girl, "Kendall no hard feelings but…" he cut me off, "Quick question, what did you do in the lobby?" An evil smirk danced across my face, Carlos answered, "I loved the smell of stink bomb in the morning," Kendall smirked, "nice!" then winced as I dounced him in slime, "Your out!" Carlos grabbed me in a hug and spun me around, "WE WON!" as I laughed. Then he gave me the shock of my life, "Let's go celebrate!" I am surprised I didn't faint! Kendall interrupted, "Carlitos did you just ask her out?" to tell you the truth I forget he was even there. Carlos shyly said, "Maybe." As I laughed but still chocked out, "YES!" Carlos smiled huge, as the three of us walked into apartment 2J, Carlos screamed, "We are victorious!" I laughed again. Then said, "We should go Uncle G needs us," the girls groaned as we left. I quickly pulled them into the apartment. Kenna yelled, "What was that for?" Only to be matched with me screaming, "HE ASKED ME OUT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall: HA! I knew it!<strong>

**Me: Knew what?**

**Kendall: That you like Carlos!**

**ME:*changing the subject* Matthew how did you like it?**

**Matthew: What does Kass look like?**

***pull up her FF page***

**Matthew: Woah she is HOT! **

**Me:HA! she just read that!**

**MAtthew: UMMMMMMMMMM***

***ME and BTR LAUGH***

**Me: R&R Maybe THe guys will appear! OH and there MOvie album comes out MArch 6th! ALSO BIG TIME MOVIE ON MARCH 10TH!**

**Guys: BYE!**

**Matthew: KASS CALL ME!**

**ME: REALLY?**


	8. TRUTH OR MAKE UP

**Me: Guys I'VE got HUGE news!**

**BTR: What!**

**ME: I got a part in the school play!**

**Logan: Cool**

**James: Awesome**

**Kendall: told you so!**

**Carlos:*runs out and returns* Congats! *hand me a rose***

**Me:*blushing*AWW thanks Carlitos**

**James:Wait! what does that mean for your stories?**

**Me: I wont update as often :( but The chapeter will rock**

***Carlos whispering to Kendall***

**Carlos: What if she says no!**

**Kendall: Dude there is a reason she made you to love intrests!**

**Carlos: HOLY CRAP!**

**Me: ok ill let the two girls...**

**K&C:HEY!**

**ME: continue gossiping and I own nothing ...sadly...enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jade POV:<p>

Poor Kenny as soon as she told us what happened, Maggie pushed her in the shower while Kenna texted someone. When she got her response she ran to the closet, and grabbed some clothes, "You idiot its Kenny we are talking about, and you brought a dress," she groaned and came back with a white shirt, beach shorts, and a black bikini. I don't even want to know, but I am gunna ask anyway, "Why the bikini?" She smiled wide, "Carlos is taking her to the beach, and Kendall said something about a girly picnic," ok I've got to admit it was cute! Maggie busted through the door, "She got out of the shower, clothes please," Kenna chucked her the clothes. She turned and put the clothes in the hand coming out of the cracked open bathroom door. "Put these on, and then the real work begins."

We heard and auto able, "HEY," from Kenny as Maggie slammed the door in her face. We laughed until a grumpy Kenny opened the door. I shot her a sympathetic look as Maggie and Kenna did her hair and makeup. Why do they do this to her? She has never had a boyfriend and she is the baby of the group. When they where done I had to admit she looked hot, her hair had two braids leading into a pony tail, and her make up made her green eyes pop!

She reach for her helmet as Kenna swatted her hand, she looked defeated. The looked at me smiling while saying, "Next time I get a date with anyone, I am only telling Jade. You two treat me like a doll," she glanced at the mirror, "I looked better than James thinks he does!" To add emphasize she wiggled her fingers in front of her face, like James does. All of us erupted into laughter, until the doorbell rang. Kenny paled, I ran to the door, and it was only Katie, who was giggling up a storm!

She stopped when she saw Kenny, "Oh MY GOD! Kenny you might as well just kill Carlos, you drop dead gorgeous!" Kenny blushed, "Katie what was so funny," she erupted again, "The guys, Carlos, poor Carlos he is being attacked by James, who is trying to help him get ready. While Logan's trying to help, and Kendall went out to do something for Carlos." Kenna and I shot knowing glances, as Katie giggled again, "Oh Jade, and at one point Logan and James were fighting about Logan liking you. Logan kept denying it, but James kept bugging him until he finally screamed 'UGH…Fine! James you win, I like her, more than I ever liked Camille, are you happy'. James responded with' very'!" LOGAN LIKES ME! The girls were laughing then Kenny mouthed for me to go for it, I took a deep breath, "Katie you don't know how happy you've made me! I really like Logan." Maggie shrieked, "AND SHE ADMITS IT!" and we giggled.

The doorbell rang and a pale Kenny walked to the door. Once Carlos saw her, his eyes grew and his jaw hit the floor. Kenny just blushed; Carlos took her hand as I yelled out, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Kenny turned to me, "Ok so only breathe….awww that's no fun." I stuck my tongue out at her as the walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>ME: OK so as you know Jad e is based of my bff Jade follow her on twitter Hampton_Jade and also help us out tweet justinbieber and say tweet Jade Hampton_Jade #HamptonitesUnite!<strong>

***All three boys whip out cells***

**ME: ARE you tweeting Justin**

**Carlos:For you!**

**ME: OH YA GUYS THE BOYS HAVE I SUMMER TOUR CALL BIG TIME SUMMER TOUR ARE YOU GOING I AM!**

***Carlos gets excited and pumps air while I dont see***


	9. Call me maybe

**Me: Why can't it be cant it be the 10th**

**Carlos: why do you want it to be the 10th**

**me: your movie comes out! duh**

**kendall: oh ya movie party**

**Me: YEah ill invite Jade, Kenna, and Maggie**

**Jame: really?**

**Me: YEah?**

**James: *grabs Logan* To the mall**

**Logan: What why**

**James: We have all looked in her yearbooks, you said Jade was hot. and you need a girlfriend**

**Kendall: *Rolls his eye*really james...wait i guess we could go to the mall**

***JAMES LOGAN AND KENDALL LEAVE ME ALONE WITH CARLOS***

**me: ok this is awkward...**

**Carlos: Umm yeah it is**

**Me: I own nothing but my ocs **

**Carlos: R&R plz *gives you adorlable puppy eyes***

**me: nice tutch**

**Carlos: I try**

* * *

><p>Carlos POV:<p>

God Kenny looks beautiful, "K you look really good," she blushed. Gosh I love when she blushes! She giggled, "I could say the same for you. You look really hot in purple," ok I blushed.

When we reached my car her mouth dropped open, "Lucky a classic Ford convertible!" I laughed at her; then in a lame attempted to get her to laugh said, "What chu got?" She erupted in laughter, "I gots me a aqua blue mustang GT Premium convertible with a white pin stripe, white leather seats, four subwoofers, and a V8 sixteen horse power engine," a smirk crossed across her face as I screamed, "YOU LIKE CARS TOO? KENNY WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL MY LIFE! I mean you like hockey, cars, and CORNDOGS, could you get any better." She smiled wide and kissed me on the cheek and pulled me to her car, "You can drive him." I looked at her questioningly, "Him?" She looked away, "I might have named him Carlos OK!" I smirked, "Well hi Carlos, I'm Carlos," she lightly pushed my arm, "Your such a spaz!" I chuckled, "Your one to talk, Kenny," she stuck her tongue out at me, "At least I am a lovable spaz!" With that we pulled into our destination.

Me being El Ambre El Flaming Rock Man; I whipped out my blindfold, put it on her and slung her over my shoulder. She giggled, "HEY! Is this a date or a kidnapping?" I laughed, "Maybe a little of both," and set her in the sand and took her blind fold off. Her eyes went wide, "Carlos this is beautiful!" MAKE A MOVE MAN! I slug my arm around her waist pulling her close, "Not as beautiful as you," she wiggled out of my grasp, bright red. She giggled, "Very corny, I don't know about you but I am going swimming." She took off her shirt and shorts, leaving her in a black bikini, looking drop dead gorgeous, "WOW," was all I could say before stripping off my shirt and running after her.

Once I reached her I grabbed her around the wait as she shrieked, "Carlos put me down," this just ended in a splash war. The sun began to set do we went to the picnic, as we watched it set over the ocean Kenny placed her head on my shoulder. When the sun had disappeared beneath the waves, we packed up and drove home. We held hands as we reached her apartment door. I smiled even though I didn't want this night to end, "K, I really had a good time toni….," Kenny grabbed my shirt color and kissed me. Her lips where soft and supple, it was as If they where made to fit mine, but mostly all I thought about where the fireworks. She whispered in my ear, "Goodnight Carlitos, text me when you get home." She pecked my lips and shut the door. I did a happy dance and heard the girls yell, "YOU KISSED HIM!" I smiled brightly.

BEST. DATE. EVER!

ONE WEEK LATER :D

Kenny POV:

Carlos and I have gone on a few dates, but he still hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend yet. Should I be worried?

"Ok Roses lets start from the top!" Uncle G announced as I was knocked out of my trance, "Call me maybe is going to be a hit I know it, just make sure you….." The boys came running in yelling at Gustavo. Kenna looked at us and we knew the drill, so we each grabbed a mic and yelled into it…

Me: CARLITOS!

Kenna: HEY KENDORK!

MAGGIE: JAMIE!  
>JADE: YO LOGIE!<p>

The boys turned and smiled as I spoke, "So from the top," Uncle G groaned, "Yes from the top, and girls make sure you hit you marks." I rolled my eyes, "Got it uncle G." We all grabbed our head sets and stuck out poses; backs turned to the boys.

The music began to play.

ME

_I threw a wish in the well_

_Don't ask me I'll never tell_

_I looked at you as it fell_

_Now your in my way_

_I'll trade my soul for a wish_

_Pennies and dimes or a kiss_

_I wasn't lookin' for this _

_But know your in my way_

ALL

_Your stare was holding _

_Ripped jeans skin was showing_

_Hot night wind was blowing_

ME:

_Where you think you going baby_

ALL:

_Hey_

_I just met you _

_And this is crazy _

_But here's my number_

_So call me maybe_

_It's hard to look right at you baby_

_But here's my number_

_So call me maybe_

_Hey I just met you_

_And this is crazy _

_But heres my number_

_So call me maybe_

_And all the other boys_

_Try to chase me_

_But heres my number_

_So call me maybe_

We where hitting every mark perfectly. We came here so Maggie could follow her dream, it was know her time to shine.

MAGGIE & KENNA (backup)

_You took your time with the call_

_I took no time with the fall_

_You gave me nothing at all_

_Still your in my way_

_I beg and barrow and steal_

_Had first sight and it real_

_I didn't know I would feel it_

_But its in my way_

JADE:

_Your stare was holding_

_Ripped jeans skin was showing_

_Hot night wind was blowing_

ME:

_Where you thing your gong baby_

ALL:

_Hey_

_I just met you_

_And this is crazy _

_But heres my number_

_So call me maybe_

_Its hard to look right_

_At you baby_

_So heres my number_

_So call me maybe_

_Its hard to look right _

_At you baby_

_So heres my number_

_So call me baby_

_And all the other boys_

_Try to chase me _

_But heres my number _

_So call me maybe_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so so bad_

_Before you cam into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad _

_And you should know that_

_I missed you so bad_

KENNA:

_Its hard to look _

_Right at you baby_

_But heres my number _

_So call me maybe_

We were all jumping up and down as we finished the song.

ALL:

_Hey_

_I just met you _

_And this is crazy _

_but here's my number_

_so call me maybe_

_And all the other boys_

_Try to chase me _

_But heres my number _

_So call me maybe_

_Before you came into my life _

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad _

_I missed you so so bad_

_Before you came into my life _

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that _

ME:

_So call me maybe_

We watched the boys drool with wide eyes as we walked like to Pussy Cat Dolls until the music stopped. Then we struck our poses.

Uncle G yelled excited like, "Girls that was awesome perfect for the Palmwoods concert, but Kenny you need to finish that song for me," I groaned, "Fine Uncle G." I hugged the girls, "See you later at the Palmwoods," I waved at the guys and gave Carlos a kiss on the cheek when uncle G wasn't looking, and headed down the hall. I heard my name being called and turned to face Logan as he spoke, "Hey, considering you're a Rouque can you help me with a song…for Jade," He was bright pink. "Aw totally Logie, come on," I pulled him into the song room; as he handed me a piece of paper, "Logie this is really good can you sing it or me?" he slowly nodded his head and took a deep breath. What he sang was very upbeat and fast.

'_I feel like im falling apart_

_I'll pick up the pieces_

_Where ever you are_

_And just like a star shinning_

_Bright in the dark_

_No matter where _

_I'll find you where ever you are_

_(you are you are you are) _

_No matter where _

_I'll find you where ever you are_

_(you are you are you are) _

_No matter where I'll be _

_Where ever you are'_

My eyes went wide, "Logan she will love it, but can I get your opinion on mine?" He laughed, "I would be honored," I smiled, "It's only a couple of the lines." I began to sing.

'I want to lie in my bed

And do nothing

I don't care what anyone says

I've got you on my mind

Thinking about one thing'

"How was that?" I asked, Logan smiled, "Epic we should get back to the Palmwoods." I laughed, "Well I'm done. Let's go." With that we where out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>ME: OK guys that first song was...Carlos<strong>

**Carlos: *EXCITED LIKE A 2 YEAR OLD* CALL ME MAYBE BY CARLY RAE JEPSEN!**

**ME: HAHAHA! I love that song i heard it on your youtube channel**

**Caros: You follow that**

**Me: YEah! Also the song Logan sings is a real BTR song and thats all the let out it doesnt even have a name yet! The last song is Wanted by Jesse James!**

**Carlos: Umm i have a question for you**

**Me: Ok go**

**Carlos: Why did you make us kiss *evil smile on his face***

**Me: oh look at the time i need to go feed my fish**

**Carlos: you dont have a fish**

**me: oh yeah um well bye *runs away***

**carlos: Bye guys hopefully she will answer me **


	10. OMG Could it BE?

**Me: Guys why are you still here?**

**Carlos: Cause I like you WAAAAAAYYY better that Gustavo**

**Logan: Yeah right**

**James: We all know you have a crush on her**

**Me: Who**

**Kendall: You**

**Carlos: SHUT UP **

**JLK: MAKE US!**

**Me: well to get away from this awkward moment I have play practice so bye**

***Carlos runs after me***

**Carlos: Wait **

**Me: what?**

**Carlos: your not freaked out**

**Me: about what**

**Carlos: that i like you**

**Me: Nope**

**Carlos: why?**

**JLK: CAUSE SHE LIKES YOU TOO!**

**Carlos: you do?**

***he looks around to realise im gone***

**Carlos: Im going to find her**

**Logan: try the highschool**

**Carlos: got it!**

***he is out the door***

**Logan: She owns nothing**

**James: umm guys i got a txt **

**Kendall: from?**

**james: Carlos' only compition**

**KL: What? **

* * *

><p>ONE MONTH LATER:<p>

Kenna POV:

Time to introduce Kenny's greatest song yet! Oh by the way Jade and Logan are together now he played the cutest song for her; they have been inseparable since. Maggie and James made it official two weeks ago….well we caught them sucking face but still. Oh yeah! Kendork asked me out yesterday, so yeah we're dating. "Ok boys this is for you," Kenny said smiling at her boyfriend of almost a month now, "Ready Girls," we all screamed, "HELL YEAH!"

All Harmonized

_Oo who who _

_Oo who who_

_Who who who_

_Oo who who_

_Oo who who_

_Oo who who _

_Who who who_

Kenny:

_I want to _

_Lye in my _

_Bed _

_And do nothing_

_I don't care_

_What anyone_

_Says_

_I got you on my mind_

_Thinking bout one thing_

_Gonna show you how_

_I do it best_

Maggie:

_Put your lips_

_On my mouth_

_Keep me comin _

_Around_

Jade:

_Cause I like it_

Me:

_Put your hands _

_On my hips_

_Take me down _

_Sink their ship_

Jade:

_Boy I can't resist_

All:

_I wanna wear_

_My hair_

_Up in a mess_

Maggie:

_Come on James_

_Can you get_

_With that_

All:

_Give me some _

_Like you've never _

_Had cause all_

_I want to be _

_Wanted_

_By you_

_I want to teach _

_You till your beggin me_

Maggie:

_And your on your knees_

_And its hard to breath_

All:

_And every other times just a memory _

_Cause all I want is to be wanted_

_By you_

Me:

_Those other guys when they call_

_I might answer_

_But you're the one I'm thinking bout_

_So baby don't disappoint_

_Just move faster_

_And show what your _

_Feeling now_

Jade:

_Put your lips on my mouth_

_Keep me comin around_

Me:

_Cause I like it yeah_

Jade:

_Nothings wrong_

_Its alright _

_Got permission from me tonight_

Kenny:

_So turn out the light_

Me:

_Turn out the light_

All:

_I wann wear my hair _

_Wild in a mess _

Jade:

_Come one Logan _

_Can you get with that_

All:

_Give me something_

_Like you've never had_

_Cause all I want_

_Is to be wanted _

_By you _

_I wanna teach you till_

_Your beggin me _

Jade:

_And your on your knees_

_And its hard to breath_

All:

_And every other times_

_Just a memory _

_Cause all I want _

_Is to be Wanted_

_By you_

Me& Kenny:

_Now I'm going crazy_

_I'm tired of waiting_

Maggie:

_My lips are on fire_

Me& Kenny:

_I just want you to know _

_I'm loosing my patients_

_For the time that _

_You've wasted _

Jade:

_Put your lips on my mouth_

_Put your lips on my mouth_

_Put your lips on my_

All:

_I wanna wear my hair_

_Wild in a mess_

Kenny:

_Come on Carlos _

_Can you get with that_

All:

_Give you some like you _

_Never had _

_Cause all I want is to be wanted_

_By you_

_I wanna teach yout til _

_Your beggin me _

_And your on _

_Your knees and its hard to breath_

_And every other times _

_Just a memory_

_Cause all I want is to _

_Be wanted by you_

_I wanna wear my hair_

_Wild in a mess_

Me:

_Come on Kendall_

_Can you get with that_

All:

_Give you some _

_Like you never had_

_Cause all I want to be wanted by you_

_I want to tease you_

_Till your beggin me_

_And your on your knees and its _

_Hard to breath_

_Cause every other times_

_Just a memory_

_Cause all I want is to be wanted_

Kenny:

_By you_

As soon as we finish the song the guys rushed in grabbing all of us and twirled us around. Kendall gave me a small kiss then whispered, "That rocked, you sounded amazing." I smirked, "Thanks babe." Then Logan spoke up, "Thanks Kenny for the song shout out," her smile grew, "It was no big…" her phone went off, "CRAP! Guys I've got to run, Kass is at the airport, I totally forgot about her!" She kissed Carlos and ran. That's when came over to Kendal and said, "Is it ready?" He smirked, "Operation, Knight in shining armor is go!" What the heck are they up to!

Kass POV:

I got off the plane at LAX, and sighed, no sign of Kenny anywhere! I whipped out my phone and texted her. Then pulled my luggage over to a bench and sat down; I pulled out my Ipad and began to watch My Babysitters a Vampire. Matthew Knight is so HOT! I sighed dream like when I was interrupted, "Umm is this seat taken?" I didn't look up as I said, "No." He plopped down beside me and chuckled, "What's your name anyway?" I groaned, he chose now to ask me this right when Matty is shirtless, "Kassandra but I go by Kass." He laughed again, what's this guy's deal, "Hi Kass I'm Matthew Knight." I almost freaked out, and then remembered that MBSV is shooting season two in Canada. I leaned back, "Yeah right and I am Lady Ga Ga, I'm not as dumb as I loo…" I turned around to see the REAL Matthew Knight! Pinch me I must be dreaming!

He laughed at me, "I your this excited, I guess you're a fan," I blushed, "Yeah I am if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" He smiled lightly, "I'm visiting some family. You?" I was about to answer when Kenny texted me.

'Come out front I am here 4 U!:D'

I groaned, "That's my ride, I was nice to meet you." He smiled, "You too," as I walked out the door Kenny ran to give me a hug, I dodged it. I glared at her, "I am NOT talking to you!" Kenny Laughed, "What? Did I interrupt you flirting with a guy? It wasn't like it was Matthew Knight," I shot her a look, "Your kidding….What did he say?" I glared at her, "Barely anything you texted me so I had to leave." She looked at me, "I'm so sorry Kass," I smiled, "Tell me about this boyfriend of yours!" The rest of the ride was filled with mindless girl drabble.

**************AT THE PALMWOODS

As we walked in Kenny smiled, "Welcome home Cuz, here your Dancing currier begins," I couldn't help but smile, "Now come on get ready its Palmwoods Jam Night at the pool, and movie night too. So we need to wear something cute and comfy." And with that we ran up stairs.

Logan POV:

We were all snuggling in the back corner by the fire pit; waiting for Kendall and Kenny, "Where is Kenny and Kass?" Jade groaned, as she curled up into my chest. Kenna chimed in, "And my boyfriend?" I saw Kendall sneaking up from behind her, grabbed her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Sorry babe I had to get my cousin Matt." Carlos, James and I jumped up yelling, "WHERE IS HE!" He popped his head out from around the corner, "Is it safe to come out?" we smirked as Carlos yelled, "NO!" and grabbed him, but dropped him when Kenny came down. I got up and helped him up, "Don't worry Dud there's only a 99.9% chance of bruising."

Matt's eyes widened, "Well that's reassuring, and I'm supposed to be pushed into a locker by a 'vampire' next week." We all laughed as Kass squealed, "Y-Y- Your Matthew K-Knight!" Carlos glared at Matt, who was to busy checking out the girl next to Kenny. Jade pushed past me and hugged the girl, "Kass you have gotten so big!" she groaned, "Jade I am 16 not 9," Jade backed off as Kenna and Mags hugged her. Kenny realized what was happening, "Oh Yeah, boys this is Kass, Kass the boys." She smiled and waved as Matthew spoke, "Hey Kass nice to see you again." WHAT THE HELL? I glanced at Kenny who was just smirking. When Mags asked, "You guys know each other?" Kass sighed, "We met at LAX," then the announcer called over the mic, "Lets get this night started, BTR you know what to do." We sighed, "That's our cue." We kissed our girlfriends cheeks and leaped on to the stage.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Ok hope you all liked it<strong>

**Carlos: found you**

**Me: Dude ...stalker much?**

**Carlos: sorry i just need to know ...do you like me?**

**teacher: Kennedy on stage now!**

**Me: that my cue**

**Carlos: wait?**

**Me: Ugh fine I like you OK!**

**Carlos: Real...**

**Girls: OMG CARLOS FROM BTR**

**me: RUN**

***carlos runs***

**ME: while Carlos runs and I act just know Big time movie is this Saturday.. I can't wait also dont tell Carlos but im getting tickets to their consert!**

**Teacher: KENNEDY!**

**Me: OOPS SORRY ... one last thing Kass is OHMYGLOB567 she rocks!...coming!**


	11. take a hint

**ME: The boys are on tour and couldn't make it**

**Carlos: Lies!**

**Me: YOUR THE LIER YOU SAID YOU WHERE NOT GUNNA BE HERE UGH I AM NOT TALKING TO YOU!**

**enjoy the chapter**

* * *

><p>Kenny POV:<p>

The boys where singing boyfriend perfectly, when I grabbed Kass' wrist calling over my shoulder, "We are going to catch up for awhile, see you girls on stage." I pushed her over to a place by the pool; once we sat down she squealed, "OMG he is sooooo hot!" her eyes sparkled, so I decided against rolling my eyes. "Well by the way he was staring, he likes you," her ace turned beet red, "Yeah right! I don't think he…" we were interrupted by to annoying dudes. "Well look Dak, we have two hotties here alone tonight," annoying guy one said. "Jet, you're right. Why are you living in the Palmwoods anyway?" I groaned as Kass spoke, "We are NOT alone, and we sing, act, and dance. Now BUZZ OFF!" That Jet dude put his arm around me, "Umm I have a boyfriend," he laughed, "Where?" I pointed to the stage where a glaring Carlos was singing, "THERE! Now get OFF of me!" The guy refused, and then his bud leaned into Kass, "Why don't you ladies sing for us?"

A smirk danced across our faces, "SURE!" We got up and ran over to the stage, I yelled at the boys to gives us the mics, and they did. Kass smiled evilly as she spoke, "This song is dedicated to our new friends Dak and Jet," I smirked, "Yeah it's called," we said it together, "TAKE A HINT!" I could hear the girls oh' ing signaling to BTR that those boys where about to get burned!

THE MUSIC BEGAN TO PLAY

Me:

_Why'm I always hit on_

_By the boys _

_I never like_

_I can always see them comin_

_From the left _

_And from the right_

Kass:

_I don't want to be a pris_

_I'm just tryin to be polite_

_But it always_

_Seems to bite me in the_

Me:

_Asked me _

_For my number_

_Yeah you put me_

_On the spot_

Kass:

_Think that we_

_Should hookup_

_But I think_

_That we should _

_Not_

Me:

_You had me at hello_

_But then you opened_

_Up your mouth_

Both:

_And that is when_

_It started going south_

_Oh!_

_Get your hands _

_Off my hips_

_Before I punch_

_You in the lips_

_Stop your staring_

_At my_

_Hey!_

_Take a hint_

_Take a hint_

We jumped off the stage singing.

_No you can't_

_Buy me a drink_

_Let me tell you_

_What I think_

_I think you cold use a mint_

_Take a hint _

_Take a hint_

During the brake in the music Logan and Carlos hoisted me up onto a table while Kendall and James did the same for Kass.

_T take a hint_

_Take a hint_

_T t take a hint_

_Take a hint_

Me:

_I guess you still don't get it _

_So let's take it from the top_

Kass:

_You asked me what my sign is_

_And I told you it was stop_

Me:

_And if I had a dime_

_For every name that_

_You've just dropped_

We jumped off the tables, and kept dancing our hearts out!

Both:

_You'd be here and _

_I'd be on a yout_

_Oh!_

_Get your hands_

_Off my hips_

_Before I punch_

_You in the lips_

_Stop your staring at my _

_Hey!_

_Take a hint _

_Take a hint_

_No you can't _

_But me a drink_

_Let me tell you_

_What I think_

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint _

_Take a hint_

_T t take a hint_

_Take a hint_

_What about no _

_Don't you get_

_So go and tell _

_Your friends_

_I'm not really _

_Interested_

Me:

_Its about time_

_That your leaving_

Kass:

_I'm gonna count_

_To three and_

Both:

_You'll be gone_

We ran up to those jerks and poked them backwards with each number.

Kass:

_One_

Me:

_Get your hands off my_

Kass:

_Two_

Me:

_Or ill punch you in the_

Kass:

_Three_

Me:

_Stop your staring at my _

Both:

_HEY!_

We pushed those stunned weirdoes in the pool.

Me:

_Take a hint_

_Take a hint_

_Both:_

_I am not your missing link_

_Let me tell you _

_What I think _

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint_

_Take a hint_

_Take a hint _

_Take a hint_

_Woah oh_

_Get your hand off my hips_

_Or ill punch you in the lips_

_Quit your staring at me _

_Hey!_

_Take a hint _

_Take a hint_

_T t take a hint_

_Take a hint_

We stuck poses as we landed back on stage. My girls were on their feet as were the guys, Carlos ran over and kissed me, I admit I forgot about the world until everyone groaned, "Get a room," I laughed. "Sorry, but girls don't you think that song should be on our album?" smiles grew on their faces signaling a yes! My phone went off signaling a text from Kelly.

'Come 2 RR! Thrs a surprise 4 U!'

Ok I had a freak spaz attack! Screaming, "UNCLE G HAS A SURPRISE FOR ME…AND THAT RHYMED!" Everyone ran after me as we got to the car. If you can't tell I am excited!

I ran past everyone and through the door up to the music room. That's when a familiar voice filled my ears. NO WAY!I have not heard him sing in for ever!

* * *

><p><strong>ME: I am still not talking to the guys, and HA! i left you at a cliff hanger and alos watch their movie tomarrow!<strong>


	12. HAZ IS BACK

**Me: I've got the popcorn**

**Kenna: It's about time**

**Carlos: Come on leave my Girl friend alone**

**Everyone but Carlos and me: WHAt?**

**Me: nice job**

**Carlos:I try**

**Jade: Ugh ONE DIRECTION**

**Me: OMG ITS HARRY **

**Kenna: Love stuck much**

**Me: He is so hot i could bake cookies on him**

**Maggie: I would eat those cookies**

***phone rings***

**Me: Oh hi Kass... Yeah I see *drools***

**Carlos: I sudenly hate Harry**

**Logan: Oh enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Kenny POV:<p>

I ran past everyone and into his arms, "Haz I've missed you," I snuggled into the Britz chest. Someone cleared their throat; I looked at a glaring Carlos, "Umm babe care to explain?" Before I could Kass squealed, "Liam! Is that you?" he chuckled as he spun her around, "Yes Love, it's me," I looked over to a pretty jealous Matthew, WOW Kass can be so clueless sometimes!

I realized I needed to explain, "Oh, ok for starters; when I was little I lived in Holms Chapel England, and that's where I met Haz here. He is my very best guy friend, and his real name is Harry Edward Styles. This is Liam; he and Kass are pretty tight." I turned around and pointed, "That's Louis," he ran up and hugged me from behind I laughed, "He is probably a bigger spaz than me," he acted hurt. Kass and I giggled and hugged him, "The Irish blonde is Niall, he may eat you out of house and home, or at least mashed potatoes," We laughed as Niall stood up for himself, "Hey I am a growing boy, and my braces hurt my teeth!" I smiled and hugged him, "You know that's just my personality Buddy, and Last but not least is the mysterious one Zayne! They make up the boy band…" My Uncle G finished, "ONE DIRECTION, and they are going on tour with BTR and Same Mistakes!" The guys looked at us as we said simultaneously, "We changed our name," Then I hit me, "Haz we can catch up!" He grabbed me and spun me around, "Love, our dynamic duo is back!"

Carlos had, had enough, "Ummm BOYFRIEND right here," I turned around, "Oh yeah, guys this is Kenna she is dating Kendall; Jade she is basically glue to Logan's hip. Maggie and her pretty boy James, and Kendall's cousin Matthew." I ran and gave Carlos a kiss, "And this is the GREATEST boyfriend, in the HISTORY OF THE WORLD, CARLOS!" I glanced to see Harry's smile had faded, and the rest of One Direction looked at him worried, "Haz you ok?" I stepped away from Carlos, and looked at Harry as a forced smile formed, "I'm fine really." He looked over to Carlos, "Hey Mate, can I have my best friend for the day?" Carlos nodded as I kissed him goodbye, grabbed Harry's hand and ran. I looked back in time to hear Louis say, "Kenny your friends haven't moved, did my spaz attack break them?" Haz and I laughed as we left the studio.

Harry POV:

When Gustavo called and asked if we where up for a US tour; we jumped at the chance. Me for a completely different reason, yes I wanted to bring 1D to the Us, but I wanted to see those beautiful green eyes I fell in love with again. The boys knew something was up when I came back smiling. Only Louis knew why, but I still had to explain to Zayne, Niall, and Liam, "Kenny lives in LA and that was her Uncle," Louis added, "And Harry hopes to make it to Snog City!" Causing all the guys to laugh.

Seeing her again, hearing her voice, made my heart skip a beat. It always felt right when we hugged. I was over the moon, but that all came crashing down when that Latino opened his mouth, "BOYFRIEND right here!" What boyfriend? He must have meant Kass! Yeah Kenny would have told me if she was dating anyone! Yet, she realized the hug and kissed him introducing us to her "awesome" boyfriend (Yeah Right). It felt like some one punched me in the face while kicking me in the gut! I felt my heart break, I guess it showed cause the boys and Kenny looked at me worried. Harry head up, keep your cool, she is still your best friend, (who you have been head over heels in love with since year 4!) She was there cheering you on during live performances on the X Factor, she flew to London for you!

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, looked at Carlos, smiled an asked to hang out with her. He nodded, a man of few words I see. Her smile widened and she kissed him (MUST she do that) she grabbed my hand, and my heart skipped a beat as we ran. Not before Louis made a remark, and she laughed, the laugh I have missed so much.

She pulled me to a park where we sat on the swings as she spoke, "So how is Caroline, last time we talked, you sounded in love." She smiled, I sighed (I was in Love), "We broke up," (Cause all I though about was you!) She gasped, "Oh Haz, I am so sorry, she's stupid you know. Anyone would be dumb not to date you!" Really? I couldn't help but laugh, " I am serious Haz, you know I love you right?" WAIT, WHAT she loves me. Maybe I still have a chance! "I mean you're my best friend," ….and I am in the friend zone. Awesome (Not sarcasm) I need to stop mopping, make friends with this Carlos, and possibly, hopefully, maybe win the girl over. I looked over at her as my cover of 'Isn't she lovely' filled the air, I couldn't help but smile. She opened her phone her wallpaper was us dancing in the rain as children, I smiled even wider as she groaned into her phone, "FINE, FINE, FINE, UGH! I really hate you right now Uncle G!" She looked at me smiling, "We need to cut our reunion short, Uncle G needs us to practice for the tour," I smirked, "Ok, and nice ring tone and wallpaper by the way." She smiled, "I am sorry if I had a HUGE crush on you. In my defense your cute, you rocked your X Factor audition, and that's my favorite memory," (SHE USED TO LIKE ME, CRAP!) I squeezed her for information, "When was this crush and how long was it?" she smiled at the ground, "The girls said I was obsessed, and from the time I moved to when I met Carlos; can you imagine if I hadn't met Carlos," she chuckled, "I'd probably be all over you." AND THAT'S A BAD THING?

When we walked through the boys called me over, Kenny and Kass tried to join but Louis jumped in frount of them, "Secret meeting, No girls allowed!" Kenny Laughed, "FINE! We didn't want to join anyway." Carlos looked at her confused and said, "Where did that cute British accent come from?" We all Laughed as Zayne answered, "Barry brings it out of her!" Kenna asked, "Barry?" Kenny's eyes grew wide as she stuttered out a, "No," Kenna got up and grabbed her by a hair screaming, "Conference NOW!" Then girls left leaving us boys alone.

"Well that happened," Kendall said as he turned to the smaller boy, "So Matt it looks like you like Kass," Liam's eyes grew wide, "A lot," Matt said. Liam tensed up and spoke, "Well you're not the only one," all of us guys looked in shock Matt shot Liam a death glare. Liam never does this, Louis jumped on a table and began to dance and scream sing, "_Liam Payne admits it…Ian likes Kass. Liam loves Kass…He admits it. He admits it. He admits it. He admits it. He…_Oh this is bad!" It was quite funny when Louis realized what was going on everyone laughed except Matt and Liam. I looked at Matt then back to Liam, "Liam why are you just now deciding this? When some one else likes her!"Louis looked at Matt then spoke, "Hey Matt what's your last name?" It accrued to me what he was saying. Then Matt spoke, "Knight why?" Liam punched the wall laughing, "Cause your all she talks about, and the funny thing is I actually like you show." With that he ran out the door, he is usually way more level headed than that. Zayne Ran out the door. Niall spoke, "Why does he always do this?" and ran after him.

Carlos cleared his throat again, and turned to Louis, "I'm guessing your Kenny's Best friend, considering you're exactly alike." Louis laughed, "No that's Harry I am the one she will go to if you dump her." I looked up burning a hole in Carlos' skull, "and that better never happen!"

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos: and you added Harry why?<strong>

**Me: for drama?**

**Maggie: or the fact that you love him**

**Me: SHUTT UPP**


	13. WHO WHAT

**ME:OMG! some chick made me so annoyed and now i had to delete my 1D fan fic**

**Carlos:in my opinion it didnt like it**

**me: why**

**Carlos cause you where with him instead of me**

**me: they hadnt even met yet**

**also sorry for short chapter i was writing it fast writers block! but enjoy!**

**DRAM DRAMA DRAMA TO COME!**

* * *

><p>Maggie POV:<p>

As soon as we made it out the door, and Kenna gave Kenny her hair back, Kenna laid it on her, "Kennedy Priscilla Rouque, What the HELL? Please don't tell me it's what I am thinking!" Kenny looked at her, "I deny nothing." That is when Kenna went ballistic, "So the Barry you where on love with, up until you met Carlos, was actually Harry FLIPING Styles from ONE DIRECTION!" Kenny smiled, "Possibly, Why is it such a big deal?" I HAD to add something, "Do you still like him?"

Kenny didn't answer for awhile, so we all screamed, "KENNEDY?" she smirked evilly, "GIRLS?" I groaned, "Quit changing the subject Kenny, ..HIM?" She sighed, "No, he is like a brother to me," Kass snorted, "A brother you have wanted to snogg since you met him, when your where 7! Kenny always used to call me during the day and talk none stop about his eyes, and how he was her personal Backstreet Boy!" We all busted up laughing, while Kenny turned pink, "Well when Kass first met Liam she was so star struck she said 'w-w-will you marry me'. Ha! Two can play at this game!" Kass glared at Kenny while the rest of us laughed. Wait, What, "Umm what does snogg mean?" Kenny and Kass stopped glaring just in time to laugh.

Kass calmed down, "Snogg mean to make out and Snogg spot is where they like to kiss," Kenny butted in counting them out with her fingers, "Liam's is the cheek, Louis kisses the forehead, Niall pecks the nose, Zayn loves the lips, and Harry's is the most daring, the neck!" Jade's eyes grew wide, "And you know this HOW?" Kenny smiled proudly, "Louis told me!" Kass hit the ground laughing, "Only Louis would admit that to you,"Kenna finally had a thought, "Hey why you call Harry, Barry anyway?" Then they laughed again. Kenny Responded, "We all have nicknames for each other for each other, I am Benny, Harry is Barry, Kass is Lass, Niall is Kyle, Liam is Ian, Zayn is Wayne, and Louis Is Hugie." My eyebrows rose, "What kind of name is Hugie?" Kass Laughed, "If you knew Louis like we do you would understand."

Liam came bursting into the room, pushing his way past Kass, who looked worried, "Li Li are you ok?" He ignored her and stormed off, Zayn hot on his heels yelling, "Liam clam down!" Kass was visibly freaked, does she like him or something? Niall came a few seconds later, but stopped in front of Kenny and Kass, "Kass you need to talk to Liam NOW, he is madder than any of us has ever seen him. You're the only one I know that can calm him down!" Kass nodded her head and ran after Zayn and Liam. WHAT IS GOING ON! Niall turned to Kenny, "Kenny this is important, we need to talk or there is either going to be a broken heart followed by a broken Matthew Knight!" Kenny's eyes widened, "He doesn't.." Niall nodded his head, "He does! Can we finish this somewhere else please? Like maybe Starbucks, I am really hungry!" Kenny smirked, but clearly worried, "Ok Niall let's go!"

With that they left, leaving all of us clearly confused screaming, "WHATS GOING ON?"

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R plz<strong>

**and no flames plz ive had enough of them and also check out OhMyGlob567's new BTR story im helping her with and my NEW MBSV fan fic! I have worked SOOOOO HARD on them hope you like it and I am waiting for 1Ds show to repost my story ok!**


	14. Love, coffee, and Energy juice?

**ME: OMHS i am so sorry i have not writen in forever i had play and stuff but i am back!**

**Harry: And better than every**

**Louis: We are here**

**Niall: to stay**

**Zayn: and we cause alot of drama!**

**Liam: So hope you enjoy our company**

**Me: I already do**

**Kass: So R&R**

**Logan: Love is in the air**

**Kendall: Music is like a heart beat**

**James: Why are we doing the into**

**Carlos: Read and review plz!**

**Me: terrible!**

**EVERYONE: HEY!**

***Phone rings***

**_Hi We're one Direction_**

_**Harry: awnser your phone**_

__**_someone is calling you_**

**Me: Umm **

***Harry smirks***

**Carlos: Umm babe?**

**Me: What can i say im a Directioner!**

**Hope my comeback rocks**

* * *

><p>Niall POV:<p>

We went and retrieved Louis, Harry, and Zayn. Much to Harry's displeasure Carlos tagged along too, and saying, "If it involves my girlfriend, it involves me!" Kenny cooed, "Aww babe you're so sweet," then kissed him. I glanced at Harry who looked heart broken, and I hate him like this, so I ended the love feast, "GROSS! PDA! Come on Kenny I am dying here, let's get food! Before I die!" Kenny snorted (I forgot she did that), "Nialler I doubt you'll die!" I groaned, "Will too piglet! Now to Starbucks!" Louis piped in, "I might find Kevin!" This causes all of us to laugh, while Carlos looked at us like we were insane.

As soon as we walked into Starbucks Zayn ran to the booth with a window and began to check his reflection. I rolled my eyes as we sat down, I noticed Kenny had Carlos on one side of her and Harry on the other, It was quite funny to see them look at her lovingly the glare at each other over the top of her head. Louie smirked at Kenny, "Hey Carrot top, any American rules WE must know?" Kenny smiled as she said, "No energy juice for you boys, at all!" We all laughed as Carlos questioned, "What's energy juice/"

Zayn reached into his bag and pulled out a Gatorade bottle and handed it to Kenny, she smirked and took a sip. Thus introducing a spaz attack and handing it to Harry, who did the same until all of us accept Carlos where Energized! Kenny spoke still spazing, "B..B..BABE…THI..TH..THIS….IS..EN..EN..ENR..ENRGY…JU..JU..J…JUIC..JUICE!" we all stopped and laughed for what seemed like an hour until Zayn spoke, "And THAT is why we have missed you Ken!" She smiled, "Aww ive missed you too, so Nialler he…" Harry cut her off, " Hey im getting something," he looked at Kenny, "Same as always love?" She nodded her head.

Harry had walked to the counter when she began, "So Liam admitted he liked Kassy?" We all nodded as Carlos added, "And Louis did a dance, it was epic dude!" They the proceeded to fist pump. Harry returned and Handed me a chocolate muffin and Kenny her coffee. As I swallowed it whole Kenny groaned, "Ugh! I miss everything!"

Kassandra POV:

Liam is my best friend, I NEED to find him….soon! I ran until I found him sitting on a park bench, with his head in his hands. "Liam, are you ok?" He looked up at me as his eyes softened, "Yeah Kassy I'm ok, just some girl trouble is all." LIAM PAYNE …GIRL TROUBLE? "Li Li you can't be serious, you of all people girl trouble?" I couldn't help but laugh. He looked at me questioningly, "What do you mean?" I rolled my eyes, "Seriously Liam your basically perfect, you have an amazing voice, you are adorable, and so sweet. Liam any girl wo…" He cut me off with a kiss in a moment of pure passion. As we pulled away gasping for breath, we placed our foreheads together as he asked, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I was so caught up in the moment. What about Matthew? Well hr probably doesn't like me and Liam and I have been friends for 2 years. "Yes, I like him as a friend, but maybe more. "Yes! Li Li I will be your girlfriend!'

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hope you liked it! and if you want to follow my #imagines page on twitter startedwithTorn or my personal KennedyRaye32<strong>

**Harry: I did!**

**Me: Not my imagine page plz**

**Harry: why **

**Me: Just dont**

**see you next time!**


	15. Dating dos and donts

**Me: Hey guys, sorry I have been gone way to long!**

**Carlos: You got that right!**

**Kendall: Where did you go?**

**Logan: How did your Finals go?**

**James: Anyone see my Lucky comb?**

**Me: Ugh...I am sorry I have had alot going on school wise, but good news its Summer Vacation So I will be writing A LOT More! Also Logan thanks to you I passed Sophmore year!**

**Logan: Your very Welcome!**

**Carlos: SUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMERRRRRRRRRRR!**

**James: Seriously where is my comb!**

**Kendall: Where did One Direction go?**

**Me: They are on tour, like you guys will be soon... Oh yeah Did I mention I am going to your consert! On July 27th 20th row on the floor! I am like right by the stage!**

**Carlos: Sweet!**

**Logan: Any song requests?**

**Kendall: Cover Girl Right here!**

**James: Kenny I have a question!**

**Me: Yes James?**

**James: WHERE IS MY FLIPPING LUCKY COMB?**

**Me: Look in your hand!**

**James: What..oh.. Its ok everything is all good now!**

**Me; *Rolls eyes* anyway I own nothing! I wish I did because I would have 4 mega hot guys, to sing all the time I would be rich and they would introduce me to Harry Styles!**

**Carlos: Ok now I REALLY don't like that guy!**

**Me: Wait ok two things first To all my My Babysitter's a vampire Fans out there I have two super cool things that Happened, One Atticus Mitchell said hi to me durning his tiny chat with Vanessa, like legitly!**

**and two Vanessa Morgan RT me! That is all**

**Kendall: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kenny POV:<p>

We walked back into Rouque Records only to be matched with, 'One Direction, On the floor now!" They all looked at each other, "Umm we don't have Liam." As if on cue Liam and Kass walked through the door hand in hand; I flipped out, "Are you guys dating?" Kass smiled and looked up at Liam, "Possibly."

I was about to go berserk, when Gustavo screamed, "Mistakes, 1D on the floor NOW? Girls you're going to be dancing with the guys to One Thing!" An evil smirk spread across my face, "Gretski get your butt over here!" James, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos' eyes looked like they had popped right out of there heads, "Gretski?" I through my head back and Laughed, "Yes, meet my second famous uncle, Wayne Gretski's daughter Kassandra." The boys crushed us in a hug Carlos screaming, "Can you get any hotter?" I pulled back and gave an evil smile, "I hope that was directed toward me." He chuckled and lightly pecked my lips, "Of course."

I guess they hugged pretty tight, or Liam was trying to rub his relationship with Kass in Matthew's face, because he chuckled lightly, "I like my girlfriends living please!" The boys did a awkward laugh and separated towards their girlfriends. Only now did I notice Carlos giving Harry an evil eye. Out of no where he grabbed me and kissed me hard, I struggled to get out of his grasp, "Carlos what the hell is your problem?" He finally turned to face me with a class a jerk smirk on his face, "What can't a guy kiss his girlfriend?" I looked at him with my arms crossed over my chest, "Kiss yes! Full on assault my face? …Not so much!"

I took my helmet off my head, and walked the other way, "Your mad at me aren't you?" I didn't bother turning around as I yelled," Duh!" Over my shoulder. I made my way over to Mr. X, he looked up smiled, "I made sure you and Harry were partners, so you could catch up." I smiled and hugged him, "And that is why I am glad we took you way from Yo Gaba Gaba!"He smiled as I made my way to my friends, who where standing next to their partners Liam was of course was with Kass, Zayn was with Jade, Niall was paired with Kenna. Which lead Louie to be with Maggie. I rose my hand, eyeing Kass, "Umm I think we may need to teach these girls the inbetwenners dance! Louie screamed. (For those of you who are not 1D fans it's a dance they do that is both stupid yet highly entertaining!") I laughed, "Lou I already know it!"

Then it hit me, I sprinted out the door, "One second I have an idea!" I ran into the recording studio and up to my uncle, "Get BTR and come with me!" Kelly grabbed my arm before I could leave, "Why?" I smiled, "I thought of a way to get 1D, BTR and Maskates on stage at once!" She nodded her head and let go of my arm, I ran towards the door but instead ran into the door. I jumped up, "I am ok!" Then ran back to the Girls and 1D.

When Gustavo came into the room he yelled, "Ok this better not be a waste of my time!" I laughed, "It won't lucky for you in my Dj Kenny D days (Her name is Kennedy thus Kenny D! I'm copyrighting it so no stealing it!) I made a little song I like to call 'What makes our life beautiful!'" The girls all giggled, when Jade spoke up, "OMG yes Gustavo it's so good you NEED to use it!" Kenna added, "It's a mash up of BTR and 1D!" Maggie and Kass were doing that annoying jumping for excitement thing as they squealed, "We have a dance to it! They sing we dance!"

I crossed my arms like a boss, "See best way for the audience to see all three bands at work!" Gustavo groaned. While everyone did one of those lean in staring things until he gave it, "Fine! But I expect a new song for BTR and Same Mistakes out of you by tomorrow!" I through my arms up, "And there is the Catch!" I turned to the girls, "Positions!" I looked back at Gustavo and said, "Lucky for you I have a new song ready!" He smiled, "Of course you do!" as The Boys, Kelly and Kass walked off the floor.

I spoke to Uncle G through the mic, "Uncle G this is Hit the lights, and I think it would be the best for our opening number and…" Uncle G cut me off all sweet, "Kenny my dear…. SHUT UP AND SING!" I smiled, "Will do!"

We took our positions backs turned everyone, as we sang of part we turned to them.

*Piano starts playing*

_Me:_It's the boy you never told I like you

_Kenna:_ It's the girl you let get away

_Maggie :_It's the one you saw that day on the train  
>But you freaked out and walked away<p>

_Jade:_It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas

_Me:_Things you swear you'll do before you die

_Kenna: _It's the city you love that waits for you  
>But you're too damn scared to fly<p>

_All:_ Hit the lights, let the music move you  
>Lose yourself tonight, come alive<br>Let the moment take you, lose control tonight  
>Hit the lights, let the music move you<br>Lose yourself tonight, come alive  
>Let the moment take you, lose control tonight<p>

_Maggie: _It's the time that you totally screwed up

_Jade: _Still you're trying get it out your brain

_Me: _It's the fight you had when you didn't make up

_Kenna: _It's the past that you're dying to change

_Maggie: _It's all the money the you're saving  
>While the good life passes by<p>

_Jade: _It's all the dreams that never came true  
>'cause you're too damn scared to try<p>

_All: _Hit the lights, let the music move you  
>Lose yourself tonight, come alive<br>Let the moment take you, lose control tonight  
>Hit the lights, let the music move you<br>Lose yourself tonight, come alive  
>Let the moment take you, lose control tonight<p>

_Me: _It's a mad mad world, gotta make an escape  
>It's a perfect world, when you go all the way<p>

_All: _Hit the lights, let the music move you

_Jade: _Lose yourself tonight

_All: _So let's go go go go  
>All the way, yeah let's go go go go<br>Night and day, from the floor to the rafters  
>People raise your glasses<br>We could dance forever

Hit the lights, let the music move you  
>Lose yourself tonight, come alive<br>Let the moment take you, lose control tonight

_Kenna: _It's a mad mad world, gotta make an escape  
>It's a perfect world, when you go all the way<p>

_All: _Hit the lights, let the music move you

_Me: _Lose yourself tonight

When we finished everyone cheered. Zayn ran to me, "You wrote that?" Before I could speak Harry did, "No only that she wrote the songs for White Eskimo!" I laughed, "That was not my best work!" Logan raised a questioning eyebrow, "What's White Eskimo?" I giggled, "Harry's childhood band!"

Uncle G screamed, "Good song , but I want 'What makes our life beautiful', ready by tomorrow, and Kenny a new song for BTR and Same Mistakes!" I groaned, "But Uncle G, I will be up all night!" Louis screamed, "Tagline!" I turned, "Not now!" Uncle G laughed, "Well If I were you I would get started now!"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hope you liked it plus check out my OC contest story Witches brooms and blood bags!<strong>


End file.
